Women have long sought methods of eyelash enhancement. In many cultures, women desire thick and long eyelashes. Historically, mascara, faux eyelashes and most recently, Latisse® have been used to obtain these objectives. However, each of these methods has drawbacks. Mascara requires frequent re-application, is messy and only moderately successful. Faux eyelashes are difficult to apply, require an adhesive for fixation, expensive and onetime use. Latisse® requires ongoing application and is very expensive. Additionally, side effects have been described such as allergic reaction, skin hyperpigmentation, pruritis and iris darkening. Even though these methods have gained considerable popularity and commercial success, there has been a continuing need for improvement.
A search report produced the following U.S. Patents under the category of “Eyelid implant” and “Scleral prostheses”. Ciliary implant would generally fall under the same category.
1US20090254071A1System and method for iden-Oct. 8, 2009tifying a position to insert ascleral prosthesis into an eye2US20100211186A1Electroactive polymerAug. 19, 2010actuation of implants3US20090198335A1Infra-orbital implantAug. 6, 20094US20110144750A1Brow lift implant and methodJun. 16, 20115U.S. Pat. No.Weighted eyelid implantNov. 19, 20026,482,428 B16U.S. Pat. No.Gold eyelid weight implantSep. 19, 20067,108,718 B17U.S. Pat. No.Extraocular muscle prosthesisJul. 20, 20107,758,641 B2While the patents referenced above are instructive of varying eyelid implants and prostheses for a patient's eye, the particular implants thereof primarily address other concerns distinct and unrelated to the function, description and/or purpose of the present Ciliary Implant, Ciliary. Augmentation disclosure which describes replacement, augmentation, or restoration of the eyelashes with a prosthesis.